Together Forever
by Lone Watchman
Summary: Van and Hitomi are trying to move on with their lives, but Hitomi fortells that Van will die. When she returns to Gaea, she finds that Van is marrying another woman. WHat should she do?
1. Together Forever

Together Forever  
  
Okay people! This is my first time writing a fanfic although I have looked at a lot of them because I am a perfectionist!!! So...umm... I own the Escaflowne series and the movie (but I don't know how to spell the country's names!) and I am very much obsessed with Van! When I was thinking about what to write my very first fanfic about, I was going to kill Hitomi and have Van marry me, but I decided to save that for another fanfic (if I write another one) ! So, here it goes!! Note: the Akuma in this story is not the Akuma from Samurai Jack or any other story. I just decided to pick his name. thanx!!  
  
On Earth  
  
As Hitomi stares at the beautiful white moon, she thinks about her beloved King of Fanelia. For a fleeting moment, she had a small feeling that at that moment, her beloved was looking at the very same moon. After she had returned to Earth, she and Van (the Fanelian King) could keep in touch with each other by just thinking about one another. But slowly over time, their strong bond grew weaker and weaker. At first, she was very worried and thought that something was wrong with Van, but the she realized that it was natural there was nothing that she could do about it, and accepted the fact that while people are away from each other, the bond between them grows weaker. Although her bond to Van was weaker, she still loved him as fiercely as she had when she had left Fanelia to return home. She had promised that she would never forget about him, even when she became old, and she had every intention of keeping that promise. Suddenly, she heard her mother yell, "Hitomi! Go take a bath!!! After you're finished, make sure your brother takes one too!"  
  
Hitmoni, rolling her eyes, yelled back "Yes Mother!" Slowly, she made her way to the bath, still thinking about her lover.  
  
In Fanelia  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" said the King of Fanelia.  
  
"What urgent news could King Aston have? Are we being attacked by Zaibach again?" "I do not know my Lord, but the messenger said that it was very important."  
  
As the oily response came, Van felt a shiver go down his back and he glanced at the speaker. This man who was talking to him now, looked liked a hideous beast and Van felt repulsed by what he saw. Akuma had a hunched back, one very large eye, while the other one was quite small which gave you a feeling that he was glaring at you and that he was evil. But Van, who had always had a kind heart, repressed him feelings because he believed that what a person was their feelings, intellect, and integrity. But whenever Akuma was around Van, he always had an evil smile and was always at his elbow ready to do anything for him. But Van had seen him, on several occasions, kick a child or yell at the servants as if he himself was the king. Van had warned him on many occasions to be kinder and to show more respect to the people of the town, because Van knew, that the only reason he was king was because these people respected and trusted him. And he returned the same trust and respect that he received from them. Akuma had indeed cut down his bad behavior in front of King Van, but when Van wasn't looking, he was as malicious as ever.  
  
Van had thought about getting rid of Akuma, but Akuma had been with his family since Van's grandfather's time and he had been loyal this whole time. Van tried convincing himself that Akuma was a good man, and that Van was judging him on his looks, but something deep inside him told him to watch Akuma carefully. Akuma looked at Van then, and Van was jolted out of his musings.  
  
"Yes. I shall leave immediately. Pack my horse, and make sure everything is prepared, Akuma."  
  
"Of course Sir. Everything shall be in order," Akuma answered with a deep bow in which he backed out of the room without ever rising from this position until he had walked out of the door. Van looked away with disgust because he hated it when people fawned over him.  
  
Lord Van sighed and looked out the window at the night sky that looked as if it had had a sprinkling of white diamonds. He looked at the majestic beauty of the Mystic Moon and its beautiful counterpart, the white orb floating in the sky. Slowly, as his mind wandered, he pictured a girl who would seem average to us, but who looked as regal as a queen to Van. And that is what Van wanted, but knew that he could not have. His one desire in life had been to make this woman his wife, queen, lover, and companion, but he knew he would never see her again.  
  
He sadly looked away, but his mind kept wandering, and he felt as if he was compelled to look at the white orb. He thought again of his sweetheart. She had short, light brown hair, long beautiful legs, perfect for running. He remembered her laugh, and how she looked so stunning when she was angry, usually at him. He chuckled to himself on how, when he first saw her, he had thought she was a man. She had run into him on a track field on the Mystic Moon and he remembered yelling at her. He had regretted doing this many times. He had even made her cry one time, and had been a complete jerk to her when he had lectured her on how he shouldn't be saving people instead of thanking her for saving his life. Now that he thought about it. He had indeed made her angry, yelled at her, and mistreated her many times. And even after that, she had fallen in love with him, and he had returned these feelings. He still marveled how she could have ever picked him. He thought sadly about all the suitors she probably had at home, and wondered how much time had passed since she had left. He wondered if they were courting her right now, or if, God forbid, she had married already. His heart ached, and he tried to find comfort by reaching out his mind to her. He felt a faint light in his heart, and something told his to look at the Mystic Moon's counterpart again. He glanced at it, and he again felt that bond he had felt a long time ago...but only for a second. He sighed, and heard a knock on the door.  
  
"My lord, preparations are ready," said Akuma.  
  
"Yes of course. Then I shall be on my way. Tell Lord Takeru to take care of the kingdom while I am away. He shall be in charge while I am away."  
  
Van saw a quick flash of surprise, and then malice in the hunchback's eyes. But this was quickly suppressed by Akuma, and Van chided himself and thought again that he was judging Akuma again based on his looks.  
  
"Well then...good bye Akuma."  
  
"Good bye Master. Safe journey."  
  
Van went down the stairs and quickly crossed the great hall at the front of the palace. He mounted his horse, and rode toward the entrance of the palace that led out into the town. Many men along the way were offering to go with him, but they knew that he would say no for Van liked to travel alone. He had been alone since the age of 7 when both his parents died and his older brother, Folken, had abandoned his country. And true to his reputation, Van kindly, but firmly declined all the offers that were made and rode out into the city.  
  
While riding through the streets and saying a farewell here and there, Van heard many loud, high pitched voices. He looked around him, and saw many young women leaning out of their windows with handkerchiefs in their hands, and saw a couple of more daring ones, running after his horse and yelling his name. many blew kisses, threw flowers at him, and were screaming his name. Van felt panic grip him, and quickly kicked his horse to bring it to the gallop. Just as he went through the gates, something jumped on his horse.  
  
"Vaaaaaannn- samaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Van turned and saw his best friend since childhood sitting behind him. He suddenly felt deep regret, because while in his pain of the memories of Hitomi and running away from the screaming women, Van had completely forgotten to say goodbye to his best friend, Merle.  
  
"Van-sama" Merle said panting!  
  
"Please let me go with you! I promise that I won't get in the way, and that I will help and protect you in any way that I can!"  
  
Van looked kindly at her and gently said, "You know you can't go with me, Merle! This is important royal business and now that I am king, I must do it alone. Don't worry, I won't forget about you."  
  
Merle, with a dejected look, hung her head, and quietly said that she would pray for Van-sama's safety and would watch and wait for him everyday until he returned.  
  
Van quickly patted her on the head, and dropped her off, not too far away from the town. He then rode off in a quick gallop towards Austuria.  
  
On Earth  
  
Hitomi sighed and collapsed on her bed. Another fight had taken place between her brother and her. She had told her brother to take a bath, but he said he didn't want to. But Hitomi knew that if she didn't make him take a bath, her mother would get angry at her. So they yelled for ten minutes until her mother finally came in, and her little brother put up the act that Hitomi was yelling at him for no reason. She then got in trouble and got yelled at, while her little brother demurely walked into the bathroom, and was now in the process of taking a bath.  
  
She felt anger overwhelm her as she thought to herself "I'm a senior at Tokyo U, and my thirteen year old brother still doesn't listen to me!"  
  
Thinking of Tokyo U made her sick. When she had come back from Gaea, she had had no clue what to do with her life, so she randomly decided to major in engineering. Now she was almost out of college, and was about to walk into the world and would have to work. She thought to herself "What am I going to do with my life? I'm going to hate my job because I hate engineering! Why did I pick engineering of all things? Will it be the same routine everyday, with nothing changing until I decide to retire? Then what? Will I just sit around?"  
  
As Hitomi was thinking about all these problems, her eyes were draw to the Tarot cards on her desk. Even though she had not touched them since she had gotten back from Gaea because she had decided to give up seeing the future, her heart felt like she had to do a reading now.  
  
She slowly reached for the cards, and a picture of Van flashed in her face. Young, smiling, and looking down at her lovingly while she was in his arms for the last time. She started the reading and the first card that she picked was the king of dragons. Her heart started racing because she knew that the card must have meant Van. Her hands shook, as one by one, she pulled out cards and pieced together Van's past since she had left him. He had taken on the responsibility of kingship with the courage that she knew him to have. He treated his people with respect, and the kingdom was prospering. Their economy had gotten much better, and the cards told her that Fanelia was now one of the leading countries of Gaea. She was very happy for Van. She then pulled the next card, and her eyes opened in horror. The cards in the deck slowly fell from her hand onto the floor, but Hitomi didn't even noticed. She couldn't move for her body was in shock. Her eyes were huge, and her legs collapsed underneath her. She wrapped her arms around herself, and slowly started to rock back and forth. She started to cry, for in her hand, was the card of death...  
  
Lone Watchman  
  
So that was the first chapter. Sorry for it being long, but I like things in detail. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please send me any comments (whether bad or good), and if I get three comments, then I shall start working on the 2nd chapter right away. (This chapter only took me 45 minutes, so I'll have it out quickly.) Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please drop a comment because I like to know that people are actually reading this and it makes me feel loved! 


	2. False Hope

False Hope  
  
As Van walked into the Austurian palace of King Aston, he remembered the last time he was here. He smiled as he thought of Hitomi. His thoughts were interrupted as a servant came to him and told him that the King was ready to see him.  
  
When Van walked into the main hall of the palace, he noted the gold doors, floors, window frames, chairs...actually, everything was in the room was gold. King Aston was doing very well. He looked to the throne and saw King Aston sitting on there with his fingers together and watching him as usual. Next to him was his daughter, Princess Millerna. Van raised his hand to wave at her, but just stopped himself just in time. It was not proper to wave to a princess no mater how much they'd been through. He walked up the throne and kissed Millerna's hand.  
  
He was about to bow to King Aston, but before he could, King Aston said "No need for formality. We are allies now! Come sit down and have dinner with us."  
  
"Thank you King Aston," said Van as he sat down in the gold chair with embroidered coverings. He was afraid to touch the tablecloth because it seemed if he touched it, he would dirty it. Everything was immaculate and perfect.  
  
"How are you Van?" asked Millerna as she signaled a servant to start to serve them.  
  
Millerna moves with such confidence thought Van as he saw her directing the servants with just her eyes and gestures. I wonder when she is going to get married again. I'll need to become good friends with him quickly if I want Fanelia to keep on growing. A king always had to think towards the future for his kingdom.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Van. "Fanelia is doing great after we finished rebuilding it. Our trade has been much better ever since we made the alliance with your father. That's all thanks to you, right?"  
  
Millerna blushed as she answered, "No, no! It really isn't! Father saw you as a great ally and made you one all by himself."  
  
They both looked to King Aston and saw him watching them intently. He glanced at Millerna and then Van. Van could tell that the gears in his head were working.  
  
What is he planning thought Van.  
  
I'll need underwear, bras, shirts, and shorts thought Hitomi. I need to make sure I have everything for this trip.  
  
"Don't worry Van," thought Hitomi. "I won't let you die!"  
  
"Will I need a dress?" thought Hitomi aloud as she walked to her bag with a bra in hand.  
  
"Probably yes or else the teachers will kick you out."  
  
Hitomi turned around to find the owner of the voice. She saw Amano standing in the doorway. Hitomi's breathe caught in her throat. What do I say thought Hitomi.She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Why will I need a dress?" asked Hitomi. Hitomi mentally smacked herself. Here she was pretending like seeing Amano was an everyday thing.  
  
Amano didn't answer. Instead he looked at her hand and turned around blushing. Hitomi glanced at her hand and saw her bra. She quickly stuffed it into her bag. Once Amano heard that she was finished, he turned around and casually leaned against the doorway again.  
  
"Snowball is tonight...you didn't remember did you?" asked Amano with a pained expression.  
  
Hitomi smacked her head for real this time and fell on the bed. Snowball was a big winter dance for the seniors at her college, and she had been looking forward to this day since she was a freshman. The main thing about the preparation for the dance was that girls ask the guys to the dance in a special way that is out of the ordinary. Many people in the past had asked people to the dance by announcements in the beginning of the day or by making something for their date that had the question written on it. Tickets were $70, but it was money well spent because the decorations were spectacular. The theme was always white so the decorations were all white and all the girls were supposed to wear white. Every year, they hired the best DJ in town (money was no object), and they played the music videos of the songs playing on TV's all around the hall. The best food was served, and the party lasted well into the morning. Also, some people would always have a party at their house afterward. This year, she and Amano had decided to go to Keiko's party. She was going to have everyone spend the night at her mansion, and then she had rented out an entire country club the next day, so everyone would eat brunch and lunch there. There were also a lot of activities there such like swimming, golf, and tennis.  
  
When Hitomi (and many other girls) heard that Amano was coming back to Japan for a little while, she wanted to go with Amano because there were no other boys that she wanted to go with. The problem was, there were many boys that wanted to go with her. Fortunately for her, the girls asked the guy to Snowball. 1 month before Snowball, boys were already dropping hints that they wanted her to ask them to Snowball. But Hitomi didn't want to go with any of them. Then 3 weeks before Snowball, Yukari came up to her and told her that Amano was coming back. Hitomi had been wondering why many of the guys were walking around with long faces.  
  
Flashback  
  
"A lot of the girls are going to ask Amano to Snowball when he comes back from America. But I have his phone number so you can ask him to Snowball before anyone else even has a chance," said Yukari as she glared at all the girls around them.  
  
Anxiously, Hitomi looked at her best friend and asked, "But shouldn't you go with Amano?"  
  
Yukari looked thoughtful for a moment before she replied, "No...ever since we broke up, I've thought about him night and day. I really want to go with him and get back together, but he would never agree if I ask him. He believes in cutting all ties. He'll think I'm stalking him or something anyway. I want you to go with him because I know you won't steal him away. If you go with him, then someone else can't steal him away and that gives me time to win him back. So, will you please do this for me? Please..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hitomi was so happy that because she'd much rather go with Amano than any one of her stalkers.  
  
Turns out Yukari had already known that she would say yes. Yukari had already called Amano's friend and gotten him to put the words 'Will you go to Snowball with me? Love, Hitomi' on Amano's car. Amano joyfully called Hitomi that night and told her yes.  
  
Hitomi came back to present when Amano said, "Hitomi?"  
  
"I'm sorry Amano," said Hitomi as she sat up on the bed.  
  
"It's all right," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. "It's a good thing I came early. I wanted to surprise you because I haven't seen you in what...4 years?"  
  
"Yeah. Really long time," said Hitomi uncomfortably. She was sitting so close to him. Hopefully Yukari didn't walk in on them like last time.  
  
"Tomorrow morning I'll come for you, Van" thought Hitomi mentally.  
  
"Well, I'd better get ready," said Hitomi as she reached for her dress which was hanging right behind Amano, but she slipped on her rug and fell on top of Amano so that she was lying on top of him.  
  
She felt her face turn red as she apologized and tried to push herself off him. But Amano stopped her by putting one of his hands around her waist and the other one on the back of her head. She froze as he pulled her face towards him and kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
Lone Watchman  
  
I haven't written in a while because of Finals. I'm so sorry that I took so long writing the second chapter. Don't worry because during June, I'll work on the stories a lot. So if I get a lot of reviews, I'll quickly write new chapters. Love ya! 


	3. Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm leaving for India tomorrow! I might not get access to Internet for quite some time, but I'm bringing my laptop, so when I come back, I'll have a lot of stories typed! I really hope you enjoy my stories so far though!  
  
Lone Watchman 


End file.
